naruto the last ishvalen
by Bazerkerking
Summary: we all know naruto is the son of minato and kushina but what if he wasn't what if he was the last of the proud ishvalen race  rated M for later chapters pairings NarutoXTemariXhinata and/ or more
1. the begining

Naruto the last of the ishvalen ch 1

"HOLD IT OFF!"

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER!"

"WE MUST HOLD THE BEAST BACK! FOR KONOHA!"

**Death. Destruction. Pain. Suffering. These are the emotions of the shinobi of konoha felt as they battled the monstrous demon the kyuubi no Yoko. The beast of godly power had appeared out of thin air in an utter rampage.**

"**Just abit longer lads hold up until the yondamie gets year he'll know what to do!" shouted the sandamie.**

**Mean while in the hospital two children were about to be born, one was a little girl with bright blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was Zana, the daughter of Minato ,the forth hokage, and his wife Kushina. The other child was a boy with a deep desert tan-like-skin, silvery white hair, ruby red eye. This child was Naruto son of Ishilda and Izokotu.**

**With the 4****th**

"**Look at her kushina,"said Minato to his wife, "we made a beautiful kid" yes" she giggled," we did"**

**As Minato looked at his daughter he realized he couldn't use her for the sealing for the kyuubi." Kushina, I can't **damn our daughter to the life of a jinjuriki, I just can't." "Then use another child silly" she said why not one of the ishvalens there religion prevents them from becoming violent""brillent idea kushina!" and with that Minato went off in the hospital for the ishvalen child. After a few minutes of searching for young naruto he finds him in his loving mother's arms." hello, Ishilda I need your child to save our village" He said with a smirk. "NO!" Ishilda cried, "I know what you want I won't let you take him to seal that monster inside him!" "you don't have a choice" he said as he swiped the baby from her and slit her thought with a kuni. He then used his harashin jutsu to apper infront of the kyuubi and did a series of hand seals and then screamed as loud as he could "DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL!" then the shinigami appered behind Minato "hmmm" said the god of death as he sealed the kyuubi into naruto,"an ishvalen…well this will be interesting if he's anything like the other one." And with that he took minato's soul(serves him right) and left. Izokotu,a close friend of the 4th, approached his fallen"friend's body and gasped" he….He sealed that monster into my son! That son of a bitch! He promised me he wouldn't do that! Wait if naruto is here..Oh no Ishilda!" Izokotu picked up his son and ran to the hospital where he found his wife dead, with her thought slashed."no…"he said as he fell to his knees"NOOOOOOOO!"Izokotu cried hard while holding his son to his chest. Naruto as if senceing his father's sarrow began to cry as well"shhh shhh don't cry little naruto "I'll raise you to be a real ishvalen just like your mother and I"and with that Izokotu took naruto to the ishvalen compound.

Well people this is all you get for now so until next time Bazerkerking out


	2. first kill

Naruto the last ishvalen chapter 2

10 years later

A boy was sneaking though the shadows of the ally way dressed in a pare of dirty rags that looked like they were once a pare of kaki shorts and a black t-shirt. His target, a shiny red apple. This boy was non other than Naruto himself. Ever since his father had died due to one of the exploding tag covered bottles the villagers and shinobi had thrown at his compound, Naruto had been living by himself with nothing but a few pictures of his mother, father and the holy book of Ishbal to keep himself company. As he got closer and closer to the fruit stand, naruto's red eyes looked for any sign of trouble…. Then he struck, as fast as lightning naruto grabbed the apple. And ran as the shop owner screamed obscenities at him. Naruto ran, he ran as far and as fast as he could to escape the mob he _knew_ was going to come after him' Just a few more turns and I'll be safe' He thought. As Naruto turned the corner he jumped into the first open dumpster and held his breath to avoid detection from the evil redheaded woman who would always lead the mobs after him." He should bee right- WHAT THE FUCK WHERE IS HE!" said the deranged red head. "I don't know lady kushina but Will find him." The mob ran off to find naruto. 'Kushina' he thought 'so that's the bitches name'

Naruto then took out his apple " lord Ishbal please bless this food to help me get big and strong so the village will leave me alone." And with his prayer sent naruto began to eat his apple to relieve the hunger. After his meal naruto got out of his dumpster and began to walk towards his destroyed compound when he heard someone yelling "Stupid Girl! If you cant activate your Byakugan than you are no longer my daughter!" aloud smack could be heard and a little girl could be heard crying. A regale looking man could then be seen leaving the ally as if nothing had happened. After naruto was sure the man was gone for good he entered the ally and was shocked at what he had found. There was a girl beaten and bloody crying on the ground. She had bluish purple hair and grayish white eyes that were full of fear." Don't worry" He said "that man is gone now, are you alright?" naruto asked voice full of concern."Y-y-yes I'm o-o-Kay," she said with a slight stutter. "What's your name?" she asked " my name is naruto of Ishbal my family didn't have a surname for we are all children of Ishbal." He said "what about you what's your name?" "H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga" "well hinata you should probably stay away from that guy for a few days." "I cant" she said sadly, "He's my papa." Naruto was shocked how could a father do such a thing to his child." then you should stay with someone else like your cousin or something like that." Hinata perked up at this 'maybe this could be my chance to help Neji get over his hatred of the main house.' "Thank you Naruto that is a great Idea-" "HEY! THE DEMON BRAT IS IN HERE! LET'S GET HIM!" shouted a familiar red head. "Oh no Hinata you need to run, hide, they can't see you with me!" naruto cried with fear in his eyes. "Who" asked Hinata who was fearful for her new friend? "Kushina, and here loyal group of villagers that like to beat me once and awhile but it looks like they're going all out this time, but I'll survive but you need to go now!" he shouted as he began to run with the angry mob, who was armed with every weapon they could find, right at his heels with kushina at the lead swinging a sword like a madman. After a few minutes of chasing the mob finally caught Naruto in one of the infamous dead end alleyways. "We finally caught you, you damn brat" said kushina who was panting. The villagers then began to beat him cut him and skewer him in an effort to make him die while Kushina smiled darkly behind the mass of villagers who, when naruto looked closely were made up of half of the Uchiha clan, suddenly naruto was hit in the head with a pole and slipped into unconcessness.

In naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up in a sewer like hallway filled with pipes that glowed with strange energy the large pipes were blue but the HUGE pipes were red. "I don't believe it. …They threw me into a sewer…. AGAIN!" naruto shouted indignantly. As he began to look for a way out, naruto a loud banging sound and what sounded like a woman crying as he ran towards the sound naruto found himself inside a large room with a very large cage in it, but what was IN the cage is what interested naruto It was a large (9-tailed kitsune and it was…. Crying? " LET ME OUT!" the beast cried as tears poured down from its face " THE KIT NEEDS ME!" the kitsune slipped down slowly against the bars of its cage crying so hard that naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for it. He slowly walked up to the bars and said " excuse me." The fox spirit jump up in surprise " who are you and where are we?" the fox was shocked out of its mind 'what could posses this human to walk up to me and be so calm?' It then took in his white hair, tan-like skin and his red eyes. 'AH so that's why he's an ishvalen no wonder he's so calm, the promise of paradise that Ishbal-sama promised all of his followers extends exclusively to the Ishvalen's and there mates.'

"Well child" said the fox, "you are in your mindscape and I am the Kyuubi no kitsune, I was sealed inside you because that bastard with bright yellow hair came into my den and slaughtered my kits!" the kyuubl seemed to get really mad at this point while naruto was stunned. The yondame started the attack? He sealed the fox HE enraged inside him and damned him to this lifestyle? "That…. BASTARD!" Naruto shouted "HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO US, KILLING BOTH OF OUR FAMILIES!" the kyuubi was shocked that naruto was acting like this and was about to speak when it felt a power far greater than it's own…one she recognized! "Kit!" kyuubi yelled, "I FEEL ISHBAL'S POWER HE'S HERE!" Naruto was stunned his god was HERE in HIS mind? "_**YES CHILD I AM HERE"**_ a voice that sounded like many deep voiced people talking at once spoke._** "BUT DON'T FEAR ME FOR I AM ISHBAL GOD OF PEACE AND RIGHJUSTNESS. I COME HERE TO GIVE YOU A MISSION," **_"a mission" naruto asked eagerly wanting to help his god in anyway possible. _**YES MY CHILD, I WANT YOU TO GO AND BRING MY WRATH ON THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA…. THEY HAVE HARMED MY CHOSEN WARRIOR ANSD WILL NOW PAY THE PRICE!**_ The voices BOOMED. _**NOW I WILL GIVE TO YOU THE POWER I GAVE TO YOUR ANCESTOR WHO HELP LIBERATE YOUR PEOPLE… I GOVE YOU THE POWER OF ISHBAL'S WRATH!" **_With those words naruto's arms began to glow, when the glow died down one BOTH of his arms were a series of patterns that both looked cool and fearsome. (Scar's arm tattoos) _**I BESTOE THESE ARMS TO YOU TO DESTOY YOUR ENIMES. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE HESITENT TO TAKE A LIFE AS YOU HAVE FALLOWED MY TEACHINGS WELL AND FOR THAT I AM PROUD OF YOU, MY SON BUT YOU MUST KILL THESE MONSTERS AND CHILD BEATERS."**_ The voices started to fade,_**" GO MY SON FOR YOUR PERENTS AND I AM PROUD OF YOU."**_ The voice then faded from naruto's mind "they're proud of me?" said naruto his eyes tearing up "I will do as you command Ishbal-sama." With that naruto vanished from his mindscape leaving a stunned kyuubi

~In the real world a few moments before~

The villagers had stopped beating naruto as kushina brought forth two kunai one heated up until it glowed orange while the other was covered in frost. "Let us mark the demon so he may know shame!" she shouted to the other villagers as he slashed the fire kunai making a X shape scare on naruto's face and sealed the wound with the ice kunai to keep the scar from healing all the way. After she had slashed him she backed away as a bright red light covered naruto. As the light died down the crowed was shocked at what they saw the rags he had been working on were gone in the place there was a white t-shirt covered in a yellow jacket that had a white cross on the back and arms with the sleeves ripped off reviling some rather intimidating tattoos on both arms, he had black pants with a peace of white tape wrapped around his right leg. Combined with the new scar on his face he was a REAL intimidating person. Then what he spoke next chilled them to their very bones "**Shinobi who stray from the path of god… MUST DIE!"** the crowd was in shock the ishvalens were supposed to be peaceful right? Wrong. Naruto ran straight towards the first two villagers and grabbed they're heads in his hands shat happened next would later be engraved into kushina's memory for the rest of her days…Naruto's tattoos glowed red then with a loud KZZZESH! Both men in naruto's hands exploded leaving nothing but bloody skeleton in his grip. He then began to slaughter the rest of the crowd who began screaming for help the shinobi that were there tried to fight him but met the same fate. 'no' thought kushina 'this isn't what was supposed to happen the demon possessed boy was supposed to die but then he gained theses powers that, quite honestly frightened her, aloued him to kill fully trained shinobi, Uchihas at that! 'I got to get awat' she thought 'I got to get AWAY!" kushina then bolted from the ally asif she had see the devil… or the right hand of god.

Well people this is chapter two like it love it let me know

A shout out to **The Infamous Man** for letting me make this story and to you my loyal viewers for without you I would be very board

This is Bazerkerking signing off and GOOD NIGHT!


	3. leaving for good

Naruto the last ishvalen ch. 3

As Naruto looked at the bodies of the men and women he killed, he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for them. 'After all', he thought 'They've tried to kill me, and lord Ishbal said they needed to die.' Naruto then realized something, 'I've killed this village's _protectors_' he thought bitterly, "….I can no longer stay here… father said that ishablen territory used to be in the desert before they were driven out by the Alchemists that dad told me about", Naruto then shivered at the thought of the monsters that called themselves "_the peoples protector's_", lucky for him alchemy had died out years ago and had been replaced by the shinobi of this time. " Well I've always wanted to go to the desert so to Suna I go." and with that Naruto then began to lip towards the gates of konoha. After a few moments the silence was broken by a loud shriek, 'must have found the bodies' Naruto thought with disinterest. As Naruto began to walk farther his limp began to go away until he was walking as if the beating and torturing had never happened in the first place, all of the wounds on his body steamed as they closed up and mended themselves until he was perfectly healed just like always. (Play Hammerfall-heeding the call before you read more) As Naruto approached the gates he began to pick up speed until he was sprinting as fast as he could which, combined with his almost unlimited stamina, he raced to two gate guards that would always spit on him as he entered the village after the villagers had driven him out a few times in the past. Right as he was almost upon them they turned suddenly towards him, Naruto the grabbed one of there faces and blew his blood and organs out of his body leaving the bloodied skeleton where on of the guards once stood. The other guard was terrified! By some form of the demons magic his best buddy was nothing more than a pile of bloody bones! Literally! But before he could say anything Naruto already had his fist in the other guard's stomach, one nano-second later he exploded just like his friend and Naruto searched there remains for anything useful he founded a total of 5 bottles of water 50000 ryo and a pair of black sunglasses. (Scar's sunglasses) he then raced in to the forest that surrounded the village hidden in the leaves.

At the border between fire country and wind country

Three weeks later

As Naruto finally made it to the border of fire and wind. He looked out to the vast expanse of sand and couldn't help but is amazed at how much sand there was. He quickly dashed at the border his freedom was almost within his grasp when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of four anbu with the kanji for 'root' on their facemasks. Naruto eyed them warily as the leader stepped forward "Naruto of the Ishvalen tribe, you are to return to the village for immediate prosecution or you will be exicuted for disobeying a direct order."Naruto stood still for a few seconds be fore shooting forwards to the first two anbu with in reach, as he grabs them around the waste and activated his arms they then were completely bisected from the lower ribs down the root anbu screamed in agonizing white hot pain before they died. Naruto then turned to the leader and began walking towards him.

With the sand siblings and there sensei

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and there sensei Baki were on there way back when they hear two agonizing screams that set even Garra's teeth on edge. "What the fuck was that!" yelled Gaara while his two siblings were shocked 'when did Gaara curse?' they thought. "team fallow me Baki commanded as he began running to where the screams were coming from. What they found shocked them to there very core standing over to bodies that looked suspiciously like Konoha ambu, was a boy around the same age as them with dark tan-like skin. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket with the sleeves ripped off covering the t- shirt, on the back of the jacket was a light yellow cross that went all the way down to his waste. He had black pants with what looked like white tape wrapped twice around his leg just al little above the knee, On his extremely well developed arms were a pair of menacing tattoos that caused shukaku to start screaming in fear inside Garra's mind telling him , for once to not fight this young man at any cost, and had a large terrifying X shaped scar on his forehead that reached a little below his eyes which were covered by some pretty badass shades. All and all he was terrifying you the males on the team while to Temari 'oh my god he's HOT!" she did a mental fan girl squeal. She then realized the boy was about to say something and paid attention to what he was going to say, and what he said would cause her to rethink that Gaara was the strongest person alive.

With Naruto

Naruto looked at the konoha anbu with distain. As he began to walk towards the anbu leader he flexed his hands causing them to make the knuckles crack loudly. **"****Shinobi who stray from the path of god… MUST DIE!" **Naruto then ran to the anbu captain and gripped his face in his hand and before the other member of the anbu squad could do anything Naruto's tattoos one his right arm glowed causing the anbu captain to explode leaving a bloody skeleton, much to the sand siblings shock and horror. As Naruto walked to the last remaining ambu who fell to the ground on her knees as Naruto came closer and lade his hand on her head. " you are the last of your so called 'hunting party' you have never harmed me in my stay in konoha but you can't be aloud to leave and tell that fool of a hokage where I am…I am sorry at the very least go in peace." And with that she was destroyed in a similar manner as her comrades. Naruto then took a few steps away from the bodies and bowed his head "My Lord. Lord God , who created everything in this world… four souls have now returned to your side. Please take pity on them… and grant them forgiveness and peace in you loving embrace." Temari was touched by this act of compassion, this boy no man, had said these people had hurt him in the past yet he still prayed for his god to forgive them of there crimes. Gaara was confused my the young mans actions, he thought that people only existed to kill other people, but yet this man felt sadness for what he had done it didn't make since to him. For Kankuro and Baki, they thought the guy was just a crazed killer like Gaara but turned out to be a semi compassionate guy. " you can come out now" said the boy causing them to jump. As they came out of hiding Temari spoke to him first "Who are you? Why did you kill those people?" the boy spoke "My name is Naruto of Ishbal, and I killed them because they were hunting me and have tried to kill me before." 'He's an… ishvalen?' thought Baki . Naruto then turned from the sand trio and began to walk away. "hey!",shouted Kankuro,"wait!" he grabbed narutos shoulder but soon regretted it when he spun around and grabbed his head with his hand causing Kankuro to start freaking out " Hey! Hey! There's no need for that I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Naruto tjhen let go of his head which caused every one to sigh with relief. "don't do that again."He then looked at there headbands, "Your from Suna?", he asked "yes we are why do you ask?" asked Gaara in his emotionless tone. "Because", he said " I want to join Suna.


	4. Meeting the sand princess

Naruto the last ishvalen

"Why would you want to join Suna?" asked a slightly suspicious Gaara. " My people were originally from the desert before we were forced to leave centuries ago, by a group of evil men called state alchemists." Naruto looked slightly sad when he spoke but then cheered up a bit when he continued "but that's in the past, right now I want to go somewhere were I'll be excepted… in konoha I was judged for being different than everyone else all because of my eyes and my beliefs." 'And because of the demon sealed in my gut' he added silently. "What do you mean your eyes?" asked Kankuro, Naruto slowly reached up and took off his sunglasses with his eyes closed, he slowly opened them and everyone gasped when they saw his bloody crimson eyes. Temari slowly reached over and brought his face closer to hers so she could see them better. "So pretty…" she said in a dreamy voice. Naruto blushed but due to his skin tone you could barley see in but Temari caught it. "She then turned to Gaara and asked Gaara when he comes to suna can I keep him?" she asked in a voice that clearly said", say no and that teddy bear you love so much will burn and you will never see it again. Now Gaara was a normally fearless person and would normally kill anyone who threatened him but when someone threatened his teddy he was putty in your hands. So naturally Gaara paled so much he could make Orochimaru look black and nodded his head so fast Naruto thought his head would fly off. But When Naruto heard that Temari wanted to keep him his entire face went tomato red, "y-y-you what?" he asked with a slight stutter. Temari smirked, 'Aw He's so cute' she thought. She then decided to play with his mind a little. (Women who read this you know that you do this.) She made herself tear up a bit, not enough to be bawling like a baby but just enough to crack any man's heart, "what's wrong" she asked her voice hitching at _just_ the right moment, "don't you like me?" where lip quivered, "Damn I'm good' she thought, "No, no, no I like you it's just that I don't really know you…" he faded off at that point. 'He has a point," she thought, " so if I get to know you better then what?" "Well I guess I could take you on a date or someth-" suddenly a crazed looking silver haired man in a chunnin vest appeared behind Naruto, "I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, YOU RED EYED DEVIL! NO-" he never got any further than that before He exploded in a shower of blood flesh and bone. After a few seconds Naruto removed his hand from the bloody skull of Mizuki "I'm sorry where was I?" asked Naruto with a slight annoyed look on his face. The sand siblings were shocked, until Kankuro looked at Gaara, " He's even more messy when he kills than you do Gaara!" Naruto looked at Gaara confused "…I crush them with sand…" he said, Naruto just nodded his head slightly impressed.


End file.
